mangafandomcom-20200224-history
A Wish of My Sister
Icarus Publishing | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Digital Comic AG | published = June 24, 2006 | first = | last = | volumes = 1 | volume_list = }} is a erotic one-shot Japanese manga written and illustrated by Masahiro Itosugi about a series of short stories, where the relationships of Keisuke, his sister and his classmate take up four of the total eight chapters. The manga is serialised in Icarus Publishing's magazine ''Digital Comic AG, from issue 56 in March 2007 to issue 65 in August 2007. Akaneshinsha released the manga in Japan on June 24, 2006. The manga is licensed and licensed in North America by Icarus Publishing, which released the manga in 2008. Plot A Wish of My Sister Keisuke wears his older sister's underwear and she catches him in the act. She forces him to masturbate in front of her then has sex with him. She coaxes Keisuke into cross-dressing, saying that he looks like a cute girl and rewards him with sex. Keisuke's classmate finds out that he cross dresses and blackmails him into having sex with her. She also did it because of her unrequited love for Keisuke. Due to water problems in the apartment block, Keisuke's sister takes him to the public bath with him in a wig. With all the naked girls around him, Keisuke has an erection. His sister takes advantage of his predicament and has sex with him. After that, they meet Keisuke's classmate. Keisuke faints from seeing his classmate. His sister and classmate carries him out of the bath to Keisuke's apartment. They put Keisuke up in a dress and themselves in maid costumes. Both girls attempt to perform fellatio on Keisuke. His sister teaches his classmate how to perform fellatio and allows them to continue having sex while she walks out of the room. Later, Keisuke's sister convinces him to go walk his classmate home, and they confess their feelings in the park. His sister sits alone in the house, contemplating. In Bloom Taku is a boy who is sexually teased by his sister in the bathroom. He decides to do something daring while she sleeps. When she wakes up, they have a sexual tryst together. Afterwards, his sister moves away and gets married, and he goes on to live a normal life. Only in this story is there a mention of possible pregnancy danger due to ejaculating while having unprotected sex. All other characters in the other stories doesn't seem to mind. Fireworks A girl has just broken up with her boyfriend and her brother sympathises with her and takes her to a local festival. Towards the end of the festival, the girl exposes her breasts to her brother, pleading him to satisfy her sexual needs. He reluctantly complies. He acknowledged on how more experienced she is. Coming Out A girl wants to buy her best friend a birthday present. She asks her friend for some ideas. Her friend refuses to give any hints and invites the girl to her house. There, the birthday girl reveals that he is a boy. He explains that his crossdressing was due to his friend's claim that she hates all boys. Mother's Milk A boy goes shopping with his mother in girls clothes. Aroused by beautiful girls, he has an erection. One of the girls notices the unusual bulge in the girls underwear. The boy's mother takes him into the girls toilets to avoid any problems. There, she has sex with him to satisfy his erection. Reception Mania.com's John Zakrzewski criticises the manga for prematurely ending the manga "before its material feels fully explored, and the remaining individual chapters come across like subdued introductions to eventually raunchier pieces". He comments on Itosugi's "depictions of her effeminate little boys. These supple, rounded nymphs could easily be mistaken for lolita hermaphrodites, which may well be their creator's intention". References External links * Category:Hentai anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Manga of 2006 Category:Incest in fiction